Amarco Sunset
by trex abby
Summary: A new pokemon journey is about to begin in a new region. But with an evil sister, a face-licking poochyena, a ralts that loves cheese and tonnes of pancakes. Luke thinks he's going crazy. OC's accepted through PM only.
1. Licks and Pancakes

Chapter 1

Pancakes and Licks

West of the Johto/Kanto land mass is a small region of many forests and the famous Professor Rose. Each of its towns is named after Australian fauna. This is the Amarco Region.

Our story begins in the smallest town in the Amarco Region, Eucalyptus Town.

***

The smell of pancakes wafted through the house, although this didn't wake the sleeping teenager. What did wake him up was the crazed Poochyena jumping onto his bed and licking his face. The boy slowly opened his eyes, and saw the Pokémon. Sighing he sat up and placed the puppy on the floor.

"Come on, Taz," He muttered sliding his feet over the side of the bed.

Standing up he walked into the bathroom, closing the door and shutting out his pet. The boy looked into the mirror. His russet-brown hair was cut short and looked like a rattata's nest. He started rubbing his magenta eyes, which contrasted off his rather tanned skin. He slowly looked down at the sink, and turned on the tap. He started washing his face and sighed.

Walking out of the bathroom and back to his room, he grabbed a pair of clothes, packing the remaining clothing into his pack. He looked at the clothes he had picked out, a pair of black jeans which were worn and torn. He slowly changed his clothes, so he was wearing the loose fitting jeans. He grabbed his belt, with slots for holding his pokeballs and put it on so it held the jeans in place. He took of his own shirt and grabbed the shirt he was to wear, a plain white t-shirt. He looked at his favourite tracksuit jacket. It was red and had two silver strips running down the arms; adidas was written in silver over the front, he put it on leaving it unzipped. He quickly put on his shoes and socks before leaving the room.

As he was leaving the room he turned off the light and grabbed Taz's pokeball. He slowly walked into the kitchen wear his mother was cooking pancakes. She had beautiful green-eyes, which were glowing with happiness. Her tanned skin was mostly covered up by her long russet-brown hair. She had her favourite meadow-green apron on.

"Good morning, Luke," She smiled at the teenager.

"Morning," He simply replied.

The woman hummed a happy tune as she served the pancakes onto Luke's plate. She literally spun back over to the pantry and took out a bottle of maple syrup. Twirling like a ballerina back to her son she continued to hum. She stopped and poured the syrup on the pancakes and smiled at the teenager looking at her.

"Bon, appetite'," She smiled.

"Thanks," Luke replied before looking at the pancakes, with hungry look on his face.

The boy started shovelling the pancakes into his mouth quickly and efficiently. Quickly going through the food, and obviously enjoying it.

He sat back and sighed, looking at his mum. She was astonished on how quick he devoured his breakfast.

"Delicious," He smiled.

"Grumpig, when I ate mother's pancakes earlier today I didn't eat like I've never been fed," A teenage girl's voice scolded.

Luke sighed and turned around; standing there was his twin sister. Her long jet-black hair was tied back into a ponytail and her green-eyes were glaring at him with a sense of humour, that wasn't that kind. Her skin was tanned like her twin, but it looked pale seeing as she was wearing all black. A black v-neck singlet with the word 'Darkrai' written in red printed in the middle of it. The leather pants she was wearing were extremely tight and looked almost like tights, but were covered by pitch-black boots at her ankles. The last part of her menacing look was a black leather-coat that had a spiked collar and went all the way down to her ankles.

"Still goth are you now, Sam?" Luke sighed, standing up.

Sam looked at her brother and growled "Shut up, boy!"

"Make me," Luke replied getting more agitated.

"I still don't believe you're going to start your journey, pathetic," She spat.

"Wanna bet," Luke growled.

"Yeah, I will," Sam glared.

"At least do it outside, I just cleaned," Their mother sighed.

"Ahhhh, ok," They said in unison.

The two teenagers walked out the back door and into the backyard. Each of them stood on their respective sides of the yard, and glared at each other.

Sam ordered "Rai!"

Her Electrike (That had been named after Raikou) quickly ran out of their house and stood at Sam's side of the field.

"Taz," Luke replied.

The Poochyena bolted out of the house and jumped on Luke knocking him over. If that wasn't bad enough, Taz started licking his face.

"Battle," Luke managed to blurt out.

Taz barked and got off and growled at Rai. Sam smirked, her eyes letting of a small glimmer of amusement. Luke growled at her expression.

"Bite," Luke ordered pointing at Rai.

The Poochyena quickly ran at the opposing Electrike, ready to bite it.

"Thunder Wave," Sam smiled.

Rai shot a wave of electricity at Taz to paralyse it. Unfortuantley it was too late to stop the puppy that launched its fangs into Rai.

"Now shake it," Luke laughed.

Nothing happened though; little blue electric bolts were running down Taz's body. It was paralysed and couldn't move.

"Get out now," Sam commanded.

But Taz's bite was to strong and Rai couldn't get out and cried out in pain.

"Throw it up in the air," Luke ordered.

Luckily Taz could move and threw its opponent up into the air with no problem.

"Thundershock," Sam commanded.

Rai was coming back down, and was scared but managed to follow his master's order. He shot out the bolt of electricity at the Poochyena.

"Dodge," Luke commanded.

Taz was paralysed again and couldn't move. The bolt came at the puppy and hit him full on. Rai hit the ground straight after, and a shroud of dust came up into the yard.

Luke and Sam looked at the field then at each other. Sam glared at her twin before looking back to the battle.

There were two figures in the field. One was standing over their fallen opponent.

Taz stood above Rai and let out a happy bark. He looked like he was flowing with pride, and ran over to Luke and jumped on him, and started licking his face.

"Well, looks like I win," Luke gloated.

"Yes, but next time I will be the victor," Sam growled.

She returned Rai to his pokeball and looked around before running to the fence that faced off into the Kurrajong Woods. She struck her hand into a bluck berry bush and pulled out her pack.

"Tell mother, I said goodbye," She smiled at Luke before jumping the fence.

"Wait," Luke called running to the fence still holding Taz in his arms.

Looking over the fence he saw a teenage girl wearing all-black running into the woods.

*

"What do you mean she left?" Luke's mother yelled.

"I couldn't stop her," Luke tried to reason.

"Yes, you could've," She yelled.

"No, I couldn't have. Stop blaming me for something that isn't my fault, I'm bloody 13 you can't expect me to know what to do when something like this happens," Luke exploded, "Just leave me alone," He added the last bit with a whisper.

"I'm sorry," His mother replied "I'm just upset."

"She would've left anyway," Luke soothed.

"I know," His mother replied "And you'll have to go sometime as well."

"Yes," Luke nodded.

"You have my permission to leave," She told him.

"Thank you," Luke answered.

He stood up silently and walked over to his mum and kissed her on the cheek. He walked over to the door where his pack was lying. He picked it up and slung it over his back and opened the door and walked outside, he was headed for the Kurrajong Woods.

Amarco is an aboriginal word meaning beautiful place.

This is my first Fan Fic so please review.


	2. All Psyched Up

Chapter 2

All Psyched Out

The woods were dark because of the dense canopy blocking out a majority of the sun, only a few strands managing to sneak through. This irritated the teenage boy as he tried to sneak through the gaps between trees.

"Shit," Luke exclaimed as he cut his arm on a branch, once again, "Why are there so many god damn trees?"

"Because you're in the middle of the woods," A female voice mocked behind him.

"Oh, shut your trap," Luke replied irritably, "I didn't ask for your opinion."

Luke spun around to look at the person who had so rudely mocked him. Standing there was a girl around his age and about an inch shorter. She was wearing a red and black half-pokeball design cap, but a ponytail of raven black hair with some red in it came out the back hole. She seemed to be scanning his face with her sapphire blue eyes that despite his first impressions had a glimmer of kindness in them. She was wearing a black shirt that was then covered by a red sleeveless-jacket so only the shirt sleeves were seen. One thing Luke did notice though was the silver pendant hanging around her neck; it was the shape of lugia. She wore dark blue jeans that appeared to be in a much better condition than Luke's old black ones. Her shoes were red, black and white and lying by them was a yellow pack she was obviously carrying earlier. Her belt was hidden beneath her shirt but there was no way for Luke to know that. The last part of her outfit was a pair of fingerless gloves which she wore on her hands.

"Sorry," She replied sweetly.

"I don't know if you're mocking me or you're actually apologising," Luke remarked sternly.

"A bit of both," She smirked.

"Good enough for me," Luke smiled extending his hand "Luke, Luke Rose."

"Zoey Rhodes," She replied shaking his hand with a smile.

"You want to have lunch?" He asked her looking around.

"Can't see why not," Zoey smiled before she slumped to the ground.

Luke sat down and dug through his pack before looking up depressed, "I forgot to pack myself some food."

"Lucky, I have some," Zoey smiled before throwing him a box of noodles.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," Luke replied kindly.

Zoey blushed before starting to eat. She slowly ate with the chopsticks unlike Luke who devoured the whole thing in 20 seconds.

Zoey looked at him astounded, "Umm, how do you eat that fast?" She asked.

"I dunno," He replied lying down with his hands behind his head.

Zoey was just about to eat when she realised something.

"Almost forgot," She sighed, grabbing under her shirt and pulling out a pokeball, "Paris."

She threw the ball up in the air. The ball opened in midair, and for a second nothing happened before a white light came out of the ball and hit the ground forming into the shape of a fox-like pokémon.

"Vui," It cooed.

Luke stared at the pokémon, it was an eevee. This one had odd colouring though instead of the normal light-brown colouring, it was silver. The pokémon was also wearing a red bandana around it's neck, that Zoey had obviously affectionately put on it.

"You have a shiny pokémon," Luke whispered in disbelief "A shiny eevee at that."

"Jealous?" She asked.

"Nah, my Pokémon's awesome," He bragged.

"Let's see it then," She challenged.

"You might want to finish eating first," He laughed as he reached for the pokeball in his belt.

"Rai, quick use Spark," Sam called out desperately.

"Raichu, Extreme Speed," The older boy called.

As Rai got ready to use Spark, he was hit quickly by the opponent's Raichu.

"Eeelek," He cried as he was thrown back.

Sam looked at her starter as it tried to get back up, slowly and shaking.

"This is over," The other boy laughed, brown hair flowing in the wind, "Iron Tail, Raichu!"

The Raichu ran at Rai as its tail started to glow white.

"Rai," It called as it slammed its tail into the wounded Electrike.

"Trike," Rai called out before collapsing.

Sam recalled her pokémon before looking at the boy. He was wearing a blue and white t-shirt and shorts that were blowing in the cold wind as he affectionately patted his Raichu with a gloved hand, hazel eyes glowing.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Corey Spina, call me Spina though," he smiled.

_Corey Spina, the Sinnoh champion. Huh, I'll destroy him in the next round, _Sam thought to herself, an evil smirk not leaving her face.

Zoey was on the ground, arms flailing, as Taz licked her face to a near death.

"Get it off, get it off," She cried.

Luke was beside himself laughing at his new companion. At least Paris had a sense of humour and was pokémon giggling.

"Please, I'll do anything," She whimpered.

Luke pondered this "Anything?"

"Yes, anything," Zoey cried out.

"Taz, here boy," He called.

The poochyena ran at its trainer, who caught it in his arms.

Zoey slowly got up, and glared at Luke.

"I told you it was awesome," He laughed.

"I swear if your Pokémon ever does that again," She growled, "I'll punch you so hard!"

"Good to know," He smiled, "We better get going."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, there's a clearing a couple 'a hours away and it's...." Luke looked at his watch "1 o'clock."

"Then let's go," She called as she charged deeper into the woods.

Luke sighed and followed her with both Taz and Paris by his side.

Sam stood there, preparing for the second phase of the battle. She rested her hand on the new pokeball at her belt.

"Kifo," She called throwing the pokeball out onto the field.

A sneasel appeared out of the white light "Snea, Sneasel."

"You have the first move," Spina smiled.

"Cut," She cried.

Kifo sprinted in with his right sword raised, ready to swipe at the opponent.

"Dodge," Spina said coolly.

Raichu dodged to the right as Kifo swung it's sword down.

"Now use Surf," He ordered.

Raichu turned around and faced Kifo before, the ground began to rumble.

Kifo stared around looking at the ground "Snea?"

Spina smiled as a small fountain of water burst of the ground. Suddenly another burst out of the ground. A much larger one followed, the spray wetting Sam as she finally realised what was happening. More and more water fountains burst out of the ground, until the entire field was covered.

"Snea," Kifo cried as a larger eruption caused him to fall over.

"Quick, Kifo use..." Sam was cut off as the water erupted out of the ground.

Raichu rode on top of the giant wave as it came towards Kifo. The sneasel was standing in an almost sleep-like pose.

The wave crashed down on the dark-ice pokémon, and a giant splash filled the surrounding area.

"Zoey, wait," Luke said as the girl almost charged straight in on the clearing.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Look in the clearing there's a huge cluster of pokémon," Luke explained.

Zoey turned her head around the tree and looked into the clearing, Paris doing the same. There was a large cluster of Pokémon she didn't recognise. She turned back and looked at Luke.

"Vui, Eevee," Paris told Zoey.

"No, you can't take them on all by yourself," Zoey turned and explained.

"They're Ralts and Kirlia so they're psychic types, you don't happen to have a dark type do you?" Luke asked Zoey.

"Yes, but Shadow's at home," She replied.

"Shadow?" He asked.

"My absol," she replied.

"The only thing we can play by is Taz is a dark type and knows bite," Luke sighed.

"We could scare them off," Zoey suggested.

"That might actually work," Luke replied.

The once green battlefield was now dirty and full of holes. Raichu stood alone over Kifo who was lying on the ground with its eyes closed.

Spina smiled "Good work."

"Rai," His Raichu replied.

"Reversal," Sam ordered.

"Snea," Kifo's eyes shot open.

The sneasel got up and lunged at Raichu.

"Dodge," Spina blurted out.

Before Raichu could respond she was kicked in the back by Kifo with a powerful blow. She stumbled forward only to be hit once more by the sneasel. She fell to the ground, surprised and weakened.

"Did I mention Kifo knows endure," Sam laughed.

"Get up Raichu and Thunderbolt," Spina ordered.

"Quick-attack," Sam called.

Raichu had just taken a blow and was slower to process its trainer's commands. But by then it was too late Kifo was charging towards her.

"Snea," He called as he lunged at Raichu, only Spina saw the small lightning bolt.

Kifo jumped back and watched his opponent fall before realising, he too had been hit. Suddenly his legs couldn't hold him and before he knew it, he was unconscious.

"It's a tie," Spina said recalling his pokémon "Maybe I'll see you again."

With that he walked off deeper into the woods.

"Growl," Both Luke and Zoey yelled in unison.

Taz and Paris jumped through the trees and let out an ear-piercing growl.

The psychic pokémon looked around and scattered into the woods. Some stayed behind though, but a majority left when the two trainers walked into the clearing. All that was left was one ralts.

"Taz, use Bite," Luke called.

Taz ran at the Pokémon and launched its fangs into it.

"Raaaalts," It cried out before shaking Taz off.

"Another Bite," Luke cried.

Taz bit into it again, this time it couldn't stay up and it fell.

Luke reached for an empty pokeball and he threw it at the ralts. It shook once, twice and thrice, Luke had caught a ralts.

"I think I'll call you, Lola," He said to the pokeball that now contained the ralts.

OC's belong to:

Zoey Rhodes-Kairi Avalon

Corey Spina-Spartan20

Note: I do not own Pokémon, but that's kind of obvious.


	3. Two Sets of Twins

Chapter 3

Two Sets of Twins

Luke awoke to Taz licking his face. He picked the pokémon up and placed him next to his 'bed.' He slowly sat up and threw on his clothes. He looked around and saw Lola sitting by his bed staring at him.

_Good Morning_ A young girl's voice popped into his head.

Luke looked around, questioning his sanity.

_Why are you looking around, Trainer?_ It said again.

Luke looked at Lola, the ralts was staring at him, in a funny way.

_Why are you staring at me?_ The girl's voice said again.

The realisation hit Luke, Lola was communicating to him telepathically.

"You're smart aren't you?" He asked.

_Yup, now do you have any cheese?_

The tent unzipped and out walked Luke, Taz was racing after him and Lola seemed to be floating. He turned towards the clearing's centre. He swiftly got to cooking.

Zoey walked out of her tent 10 minutes later, she yawned and muttered a greeting to Luke.

"Good Morning to you two," Luke replied "Hungry?"

"Yeah," She yawned.

Luke dished up the meal and handed it to her.

"Pancakes?" She asked.

"Yep," He answered.

_I wanted cheese _Lola complained.

Luke sighed, his ralts was extremely annoying.

Sam smiled as her sneasel slammed its claw into the opponent's bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur," The blonde boy facing her called.

The green Pokémon fell to the ground, fainted and out.

"You lose, pay up," Sam ordered holding out her hand.

The boy put his hand into his pocket and pulled out some money, he dumped it into her hand. He recalled his bulbasaur and walked off to his friend and sister.

"You did well, Xavier," His twin soothed.

"Yeah," His male friend added.

"Thanks Kim, Keith," He turned to each when he thanked them.

Sam had just had another victim; this entire forest would fall to her knees, only Corey had escaped her.

Zoey and Luke trudged through the woods. Paris, Taz and Lola walked with them.

"Stop," Zoey smiled.

"Why?" Luke asked.

Zoey pointed to a tree full of starlys.

"Go, ahead," Luke told her. He lay down on the soft floor.

"Paris use Tackle on one of those starlys," She ordered.

Paris jumped up and hit one of the bird pokémon out of the tree. When it hit the ground, Zoey smiled.

"You're a low level, but I want to catch you," She told it and threw a pokeball at it.

It shook once, twice, and then it stopped.

"Yeah," She smiled, picking it up.

"Ah, Zoey," Luke whispered.

"Yeah," She answered.

"Turn around," He told her.

The bird pokémon stared at her, ready to attack. Then with a terrible screech they took off, and launched themselves at the pair.

Luke only just managed to get up in time to sprint off with Zoey.

The three ten year olds walked along, Xavier had just lost and they were lost.

"Get out of the way," An older boy's voice caught their attention.

What they saw were two older kids running from a massive flock of starly.

Kim and Xavier dived but Keith tripped, and was lying on the ground.

"Mareep, quick use Thunderbolt," A teenage boy called and a yellow sheep jumped out and electrocuted the angry flying types.

The boy who had saved them, smiled warmly at the five kids.

"Thank you," Keith said.

"You're welcome," He replied "Now what are your names."

"I'm Xavier," The blonde said.

He was wearing a black collared shirt and long black pants. His blonde hair was spiked up and he had sapphire blue eyes. He had a swirled medallion on.

"Kim," His sister added.

She had long straight brown hair and long bangs brushed to the side. She had brown eyes and was wearing mainly red, a one-strap red top, a mini-skirt and red boots. She also had a pair of red sunglasses.

"I'm Keith," Keith said.

He had red-brown hair, and blue eyes. He had a brown shirt on and baggy black shorts. He had black sneakers and a black poketech.

"Zoey," Zoey smiled.

"I'm Luke," Luke answered.

"Jack and I'm the Acacia Town Gym Leader," The boy smiled.

After they had all finished their introductions, they set on getting out of the woods.

"Go, Luxray," Jack called throwing out a pokeball.

It hit the ground and burst open, a large black and blue cat appeared out of the white light.

"Raaay," It growled.

Jack walked over to it and patted its head, the beast soothed.

"I'm sorry but I have urgent business," He told them, "Good Bye."

He jumped on it, and rode the large beast deeper into the forest.

"Rai, finish it," Sam flicked her hand.

Her electrike complied, sending out a bolt of electricity at the opponent's bellsprout.

"No," The boy called.

His bellsprout fell to the ground, defeated.

He ran over to it and returned it.

"Pay up, boy," Sam smiled holding out her hand.

The boy dropped the cash into her hand and sulked off.

"Hah, I am undefeatable," She laughed manically.

Luke waved his hand to the leaving Kanto trainers.

"Good Bye," Zoey called.

Once they were out of sight the two friends sighed and sat down.

"Hey, you there," A girl shouted.

Luke looked up, it was his twin.

Sam looked at the two trainers sitting on the ground.

"Brother, I challenge you," She smiled.

"Nah, I'm good," Luke replied bored and lay down with his hands behind his head.

"But, I challenged you," She yelled.

"And I don't feel like it," Luke answered "Jesus."

"Fine then, but I challenge your girlfriend," Sam laughed.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Zoey replied.

"Really?" Sam smiled "It sure looks like it."

"That's it you're going down sister," Zoey yelled.

"Two-on-Two, no substitutions," Sam told her.

"Fine by me," Zoey growled.

Luke sighed and closed his eyes, just another cat fight. He had seen many before and knew it was smarter to keep out of it.

"Let's go, Kifo," Sam smirked throwing her sneasel's pokeball to the ground.

It changed size to that of a tennis ball and opened in a white light. Standing there was her loyal dark type.

"Starly, let's do this," She called throwing her own pokeball out.

Starly appeared before the girls, in a shroud of bright white light.

"False Swipe," Sam ordered.

"Dive and Peck," Zoey retaliated.

Kifo ran at Starly, he swung his sword at her. Starly ducked though, she dived down and came at the sneasel with her beak. There was a collision and Kifo was thrown back.

"Good wor..." Zoey began.

"Quick Attack," Sam cut her off.

Kifo quickly dashed at Starly and slammed his body into hers.

"Um... what else does Starly know," Zoey muttered.

She pulled out her pokedex and checked.

"Stary, The Starling Pokémon," The pokedex said in its robotic voice.

"Yeah, yeah, move set," She told it.

"Peck, Tackle, Growl, Wing Attack and...Steel Wing," It said.

"Steel Wing," Sam stared.

"Steel Wing," Zoey ordered.

"Ice Puch," Sam retaliated.

The two pokemon charged at each other...

Cliffhanger.

OC's belong to

Zoey Rhodes-Kairi Avalon

Xavier Oak, Kim Oak and Keith Skylar-Baby Capricorn.

I am also accepting Gym Leader/Elite Four OC's. Bold means taken.

Gyms: Grass Water **Fire** Fighting Psychic Dark Dragon **Electric**

Elite Four: Steel Ice Ground Normal


	4. The PokeSphere

Chapter 4

The Pokésphere

There was a sudden explosion of light as the pokémon collided. There was a small bang that nearly woke up a sleeping Luke, nearly. The two girls stared at the field waiting for one to come up on top.

When the mist finally cleared there was one figure on the field, pinned to the ground.

"Star," It called, "Starly!"

The bird pokémon's wings were pinned to the ground with a layer of ice, unable to move them it cried out defeated.

KIfo on the other hand wasn't even on the field. The sneasel was lying against a tree, completely fainted.

"Steel beats Dark," Zoey teased.

"I know that!" Sam spat.

"Steel also beats Ice, x4 hit. Thank you very much," Zoey mocked.

"Kifo, return," Sam winced.

The black pokémon returned to the pokeball in a white light.

"Rai, finish her," Sam called, throwing out the pokeball.

Her electric starter burst out of its own pokeball and landed in front of Zoey's starly.

"Starly, get out!" Zoey called frantically.

"Rai, give it a charge," Sam smiled.

Rai started producing electricity from its body before it finally launched the attack.

Starly was down in a heart-beat, and they were down to their final pokémon.

"Paris, Let's Do This!" Zoey twirled as she threw the pokeball out onto the field.

It opened and in a swirl of white light the eevee appeared.

"Vui," Paris cooed, as it chased its tail.

Sam's jaw dropped, quite literally. The sight of a pokémon as rare as an eevee, a shiny one at that, could surprise anyone.

"Jealous," Zoey laughed.

"Rai, pulverise it with a bite attack," Sam having recovered ordered.

The green pokémon lunged at Paris and bit down on its neck.

"Vui," Paris screamed as it shook its head violently.

Sam laughed, laughed at her opponent's pokémon's pain.

"Paris, quick get out," Zoey pleaded wide eyed.

Paris shook its head like it wanted to detach it, but Rai only squeezed harder.

"Yes, Rai, destroy it," Sam laughed maniacally.

"No, Paris..." Zoey whimpered.

Paris collapsed under the sheer force of Rai's bite. The green pokémon got off its fallen opponent.

"Elec, Electrike (I apologise, master's orders)," Rai told Paris before bowing his head to Sam.

Sam pulled out Rai's pokeball and recalled the pokémon. She smiled at the pokeball and smiled wider at a sad looking Zoey.

"Pay up," She told her as she outstretched her hand.

Zoey slowly walked over, her feat dragging across the ground. She pulled out a couple of notes and dumped them in Sam's hand.

"Honestly, I don't see what my brother sees in you," Sam teased before stalking off into the woods.

The two trainers slowly stalked out of the Kurrajong woods and onto soft soil. Luke slowly looked up and saw a group of buildings clustered together and felt like screaming to the heavens.

"Kurrajong Village," Zoey sighed as she looked up.

"Yeah, I agree," Luke replied.

"Did you even listen to me?" Zoey scolded angrily.

Luke looked at the girl "Umm, define the word 'listen'."

"Why you little, son of a..." Zoey began but Luke had raced off, "I swear I am going to wring that boy's neck."

Zoey chased off after Luke but, despite the amount of eating he did, that boy was fit and she eventually lost sight of him.

Luke collapsed on the ground of the lab as he looked up at all the scientists running around, some carried pokémon and eggs, others documents. _I need to work out more_ was his thought as he tried to stand up on his shaky legs. Most of the scientists paid him no attention but one in particular came up and greeted him.

He was a short overweight man with short cut brown hair and green eyes.

"Master Rose," The scientist addressed him, "Your father is waiting for you in his office."

Luke panted as he tried to steady himself, "Sure thing, just remind me to never try cross-country."

The scientist led him through the rooms in between him and his father. Luke snuck quick glances at the experiments going on in the rooms, a machoke running on a treadmill with different wires attached to its body, a battle between a skarmory and a pidgeot and the most disgusting in Luke's opinion, pokémon breeding, he watched as a meowth mounted a startled skitty in front of approving scientists. Although, one in particular caught his attention there were three pokémon all standing there with big beady eyes, a magby, oddish and poliwag.

Luke finally walked into his father's office and the assistant simply nodded at Prof. Rose and walked out.

"Ah, Luke," His father, a tall man with olive skin, magenta eyes and long black hair, began, "how are you?"

"Fine thanks, Dad," Luke replied as he reached for a pen on his father's desk.

"So where's Sam?" Prof. Rose queried as he leaned towards Luke.

"I don't know, me and Zoey saw her in the woods..." Luke was cut off by his father.

"Zoey, ehh? That's my boy," Prof. Rose ruffled his hair.

"Wait. What? No. We're just friends," Luke muttered his cheeks turning red.

"Boy, you need to get over it, make a move," His father started joking.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**, the noise ran through the office and a little red light flashed.

A voice came over the intercom, Rose's assistant and the man who had guided Luke to the office, "Sir, it's your daughter."

Luke and Prof. Rose looked at the mess; the systems seemed to be mostly failing or already broken. Sword marks also dashed most of the hallways.

One scientist ran quickly towards the two of them, and started screaming "The devil girl stole the poliwag!"

"That devil girl is my daughter," Luke's dad cut off, "but she has committed a crime and the authorities have to be notified."

He rubbed his chin "But I still don't want her getting hurt so Luke I want you to go after her."

The scientist and Luke looked at him like he was crazy before the scientist started screaming "Are you a freaking moron!"

"Miles, calm down," Rose ordered, "give Luke the oddish and the pokésphere I pre-programmed for him."

"But that girl is a demon!"

"Yes," Luke cut in, "she also happens to be my twin sister. So I am really not in the mood for any more outcries from you. Kapish!"

Miles looked utterly defeated, "I still won't give him the oddish."

He handed him a blue pokeball sized sphere with a screen on it and digital markings, "That is a pokésphere, it is the most advanced piece of technology there is for a trainer," he pointed at the various buttons under the screen, "the red button activates the pokedex mode, the green button is a storage system, the yellow button activates a phoning system, orange is a map card and the white button is a distress beacon."

"Thanks and now for that oddish," Luke smiled as he pocketed the pokésphere.

"I told you, you are not getting your hands on that oddish..." Miles stopped mid-sentence and looked down, there was a minute's hesitation before he looked up again with large green eyes with no whites, "until I give it to you."

He grabbed a pokeball from his belt like he was some kind of zombie and handed it to Luke. As soon as Luke took it out of his hand, he collapsed on the floor.

"You caught a psychic pokémon, didn't you?" Prof. Rose asked Luke.

Lola popped out from behind a flashing monitor and sat at Luke's feat _How'd I do trainer?_ She asked.

"Just fine," He told her and threw her a piece of cheddar.


End file.
